


离归

by 廿殣叁 (SpectaTOR)



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectaTOR/pseuds/%E5%BB%BF%E6%AE%A3%E5%8F%81





	离归

空气是潮湿的，夹杂着其他的一些气息——花香，泥土的腥气，还有雨水——就是那种下雨之前空气里弥漫着的味道。

一滴水滴下来落在他脸上，接着是另一滴，冷丝丝的，他无数次想，南方冬天的雨应该就是如此，渗透骨髓的寒凉。

于是他醒过来，雨并不大，也未有雷电，他想着自己应该还能在树下再睡一觉。抬起手，把折扇顺势遮在脸上挡住下落的雨水，雨气弥漫开来越发浓厚，其他的味道都渐渐消散不见——雨气包裹住他，似乎要吞掉他，将他和这个人世隔绝开来。

他准备睡过去了。

香气。似有似无，可就是萦绕在他鼻畔，硬生生把他从雨的气味中拽出来。

他眯着眼，发现自己还是整个的。

一只手轻而易举的拽走他手里的扇子，“奉孝。”那人叫他，似乎是生气了，“你就这般折腾自己？奕儿小，却要比你这个做爹的懂事，起码知道打雷下雨要回家去。”

郭嘉看着他，荀令君始终赏心悦目，“想必是丕公子近来忙了，奕儿一个人在外面淋雨也没什么意思……”他顿住，“令君此来莫不是陪嘉淋雨？”

说是淋雨，实际并不是，荀彧一把油伞阔阔的把他们两人遮在伞下。郭嘉接着“嗬”一声，“原来文若是专程来给嘉打伞的。”

他说这话的时候笑眯眯的，翻着一双好看的眼睛——他五官不算出众，唯独那双眼睛好看的紧，亮亮的，硬起来有刀光剑影，软下来又成了一捧春水。

荀彧有些没办法，他和郭嘉认识多年，周围人都说只有荀文若能制住他郭奉孝，可荀彧心知肚明，真正没办法的总是他。

“起来。”他把郭嘉拽起来，“身体不好还成天糟蹋，记得你当年最怕吃药。”

郭嘉噗的笑出来，说哈哈文若，你瞅我这两年什么时候不愿吃过药？

荀彧听他这么一说，当真仔细想了一下。的确是没有的。

“嘉可要好好活到曹公征伐荆州的时候，今儿个不过是良辰好景美人——文若既然已经从尚书台跑出来了，不如陪嘉去喝一杯？”

“彧……”

“不去？那可不成。日子过一天少一天，到时候文若可是想和我共酌也没机会啦。”

“你尽瞎说。”他把伞向郭嘉那边倾一倾，有些后悔自己出来的仓促，没来得及给他带上一件大氅。

他身侧的人咳了两声，笑容敛起来，“嘉从来不瞎说。”

说是喝酒，最终兜兜转转还是回到郭嘉自己府里。郭祭酒好清静，身体又不好，宅子里仆从少的有点寂寥，院子里栽着一株合欢一株银杏，用郭祭酒的话来说就是大树好养活，用不着自己上太多心——养个儿子就够他费心了——反正梅兰竹菊他是一个也养不活。

郭奕并不在，估计又是找丕公子去了。

两人在窗下对坐，窗外雨越下越大，雨气蔓延进来，却被荀彧身上熏香的味道压下去，郭嘉煮了酒，笑道：“长文怕是又要不乐意了。”

“长文倒是个不错的年轻人，你也不要太过，该有的规矩总是要有的。”话虽然是没什么意思，声音却温润好听，郭嘉看着荀彧，心里叹，明明有这么一把声音，内里却是铁骨铮铮，倘若哪天他真不在了，真怕如玉的荀令君就这么碎了。

“啊哈？嘉明儿就去和长文说，今天文若也没去尚书台，在我这里陪我来着。”他笑起来一脸狡黠，自顾自斟酒，“人生在世，难得享一天清福，陈长文如果是我，估计也就这么想了。”

荀彧眉头蹙起来，“你又怕什么？曹公倚仗你，天底下的医者那么多，还怕没一个能医好你？”

郭嘉就抿了嘴不再说话，半晌才又说：“倒是文若你，有时进退当自知。”

“这种事情强求不得的。”他也笑，“本心难违，你想想，假如此时让你好好养病而非陪同曹公上阵为他出谋划策你可乐意？”

“自然不能。……嘉并非不怕死，咳……死这东西，到了临头了自然是遗憾的，却也没奈何，就仿佛是庄生，他妻子故去，他也只能鼓盆而歌，嘉这一生，能与文若相交、得曹公知遇也就无憾。”

窗外雨断断续续的下，天始终不见晴，云压的低，空气里是淡淡的寒意，荀彧也不知怎么就觉得那寒意是彻骨的，兴许是刚才和郭嘉说的话太过寒凉。他同时不知道的还有，为什么两个人喝着喝着酒就喝到榻上去了。

郭嘉皮肤白的很，是那种不健康的白，带着点剔透，仿佛能透过皮肉直接看到骨头里去，他一直瘦，近几年多病，军中伙食也不好，就更瘦，肋条一根一根都能数出来。荀彧记得这家伙小时候倒是圆圆滚滚的，和奕儿小时候一个样，长大就越发清瘦起来。

郭祭酒一只手遮着脸，抿着嘴、咬着唇，间歇露出丝丝缕缕的声音来，声音很轻，怕惊扰了雨幕一般。天气凉，他却很热，黑发乱着，闭着眼，像是怕眼睛里的那汪水流出来，没用来遮脸的那只手死死箍着荀彧，渐渐就带出些哭腔来。

荀彧没见过这样的郭嘉，他见过没心没肺的郭嘉，见过杀伐决断的郭嘉，见过怒不可遏的郭嘉，见过小小一团的郭嘉……他搂着他，像搂着一个孩子，凑在他耳边叫他，奉孝，奉孝。

郭嘉憋住一口气，生怕张口就是呻吟，半晌软在榻上。

喘了一阵，声音低不可闻，我想，但是我怕。

他言语至此，这六个字都仿佛是把魂魄逼了出来。他还像小时候那样，把头埋进荀彧肩窝里。荀彧没问他怕什么，给他裹紧被子，生怕活生生的人就这么被雨水带走。

end


End file.
